Call It A Night
by Grac3
Summary: Ignis and Prompto share a moment together after a hunt nearly goes pear-shaped. Established Promnis.


**A.N.:** I was kind of using this fic to practice my postmodernism.

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

Ignis leaned back against the flank of Prompto's chocobo. The beast was asleep, and more than an adequate pillow on a warm, dry night. Especially when he himself was also being used as a pillow.

His legs were spread to accommodate Prompto between them, sitting flush against Ignis' chest and his head leaning on his shoulder. Ignis' arms were wrapped loosely around Prompto's torso, rising and falling with the slow breathing of the man beneath them.

"Well, I'm beat," Noctis declared, and headed for the tent. Gladiolus followed not long after, leaving Ignis and Prompto on their own, illuminated by the light of the dying fire and the runes of the haven.

"Maybe we should call it a night too," Prompto said, looking over at Ignis. Their chocobos seemed to be in agreement, settling down by the fire themselves.

"Certainly. Though I believe it would be pertinent for you to come over here. The ground is rather uncomfortable on a chilly night such as this."

Prompto's brow furrowed. "But it's not cold…"

Ignis gave him a suggestive look.

Prompto's cheeks burned with a blush, and the corner of his mouth quirked. "Oh."

Prompto stumbled a little as he made his way over, but wasted no time in taking up the space Ignis had created for him between his legs.

Ignis pulled Prompto close to him, so that the blond hair was near enough to tickle his chin.

"Sleep, Prompto. You need it."

Prompto hummed in response, and Ignis tuned his thoughts to the slowing breathing of the man in his arms.

"What's the bounty on this?" Gladiolus grumbled as they spotted the voretooths up ahead.

"A thousand gil," Noctis said.

Gladiolus gave a dissatisfied huff, but said nothing.

The battle was intense but swift. It ended with a cry from Noctis.

"Ignis! Instructions!"

Ignis straightened himself up and pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Holding his arm out, he called the others to him.

"Everything we have!"

They barraged the remaining two voretooths, dealing as much damage as they possibly could, until the creatures lay dead alongside their fellows.

While Gladiolus and Noctis celebrated their victory, Ignis couldn't help but notice that there had been no gunshots in their final push. He glanced around, searching for Prompto.

He found him some twenty feet away, on his hands and knees and gasping for breath. Ignis jogged over and slapped him on the shoulder. Prompto's body glowed blue for a second, and he drew in a large breath and pushed himself to his knees. He took the hand that Ignis offered him and stood.

"Thanks, dude."

Prompto dropped his hand, though there was still blood oozing lazily from a thin cut on his arm.

"Worry not. Though ask Noct for a potion."

Prompto looked uncomfortable at the prospect, but hid it under a smile.

They headed back to Noctis and Gladiolus.

"Prompto requires a potion." Ignis didn't give Prompto time to protest.

"Sure thing." Noctis tossed a potion over to Prompto, who caught it with one hand and crushed it in his fist; the cut stopped bleeding immediately. "Back to the Regalia."

In minutes they were sitting in the car, and in another half an hour they had reached the nearest outpost.

Noctis turned the hunt in to the tipster, while the others hung back.

Prompto shivered.

"Are you alright?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah," Prompto insisted, but he looked pale.

Ignis pursed his lips and advanced on Prompto, placing the back of his hand on Prompto's forehead before he could protest.

Prompto backed away from the touch, but Ignis had all the information he needed.

"You're hot."

"Why, thank you, so are you." Prompto gave a small bow. Ignis' cheeks burned a little, but he swallowed his embarrassment.

"I think you've been poisoned. You should take an antidote."

Prompto's eyes widened a little. "Nah," he waved it away. "I already had a potion, I'll be fine."

"Hey, the tipster says there's a haven nearby, we should go make camp. What's going on?" Noctis looked from Ignis to Prompto.

"It's nothing," Prompto said.

Ignis didn't look away from Prompto as he spoke. "Prompto was poisoned by the voretooths. Without an antidote his condition will deteriorate."

"Damn, Prompto, you should have said." Noctis produced an antidote and held it out to Prompto.

Prompto eyed the thing like it was a grenade.

"N-no. I've already used a potion."

"And now you will take an antidote." Ignis' voice was commanding.

When Prompto realised that neither Ignis nor Noctis would let up, he reluctantly took the antidote.

The colour had returned to his cheeks by the time they made it to the haven.

When Ignis was sure Prompto was asleep, he traced the thin white line up Prompto's arm with the pad of his middle finger. It was already fading, and probably wouldn't even leave a scar.

Ignis laid his head back against the bulk of Prompto's chocobo and closed his eyes.


End file.
